


Moment Killer

by queenofmelons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cockblocking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, SHSL Adventurer Amami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmelons/pseuds/queenofmelons
Summary: Chapter 1: Kokichi wants to try being more affectionate with Kaede. Unfortunately for him, it seems that life always finds a way to screw that idea over.Chapter 2: Tsumugi is a plain girl... So why was all this attention directed towards her and Rantarou?!Chapter 3: Angie wants to keep foiling other's relationships. It doesn't feel very good when the spotlight's on her.





	1. Oumaede Prevention Squad

**Author's Note:**

> The friend that helped me with 'Kaede Akamatsu: SHSL Slapper' also worked on this! Special thanks to them for giving me the motivation I needed! 
> 
> Some things to note:  
> Amami's talent in this is SHSL Adventurer  
> In this AU, the Gifted Inmates Academy is an official test branch of Hope's Peak to work out the concept of research labs

It all started when Kokichi tried to show his affection a bit more than usual.

Sure, an occasional hand hold here and there was fine, but was that really enough? See, now, that line of thinking was where the problem all began. It wasn’t really wrong to want to be affectionate - after all, they were dating! - but a new obstacle had presented itself immediately after. The interruptions.  
It was fine for the first few times. Just a few coincidences! It was only the 6th time that Kaito had barged into the room - yelling something about space, presumably - as Kokichi tried to kiss his girlfriend that he began to grow concerned. And, really, it all went downhill from there.  
Even in the most inconvenient of places, he was not safe. They could probably be at the center of the earth and still somehow manage to be interrupted, knowing his luck. The dining hall? Yeah, okay, it was a public place. The courtyard? Yeah, still fair! Angie’s research lab with both doors locked? Um…

“See, now, you have to keep you fingers like this,” Kaede had begun to explain, gesturing between Kokichi and the piano he was sitting at, making some sort of shapes with his hands? Well, whatever, he got the message. He wasn’t exactly the music type, but who would pass up the opportunity of being taught by the SHSL Pianist herself?  
“That’s it!” She snapped her fingers, a charming smile on her face that made Kokichi incredibly glad that he got to see it daily. “See, see, NOW you’re getting it! You’re a fast learner, aren’t you?” She leaned over his shoulder, looking down at the keys. “Now, we’re going to start with a beginner’s song… Oh! Like, the Flea Waltz! Now, let’s see...”   
Kokichi looked around, checking for any signs of life. No footsteps outside, no people talking, ready to interrupt his moment… He smirked. “Hey, Akamatsu-chan. You’ve got something on your tie~!”  
“I… Do?” Kaede briefly glanced downwards, before Kokichi pulled her in by the tie for a kiss - and was quickly interrupted by the door opening.

“Sorry to interrupt, I was just trying to get a… C… D…”

_ ‘God damn it, Shuuichi.’ _

Kokichi pulled apart from his girlfriend, not even surprised anymore. It was as if the whole class decided to form a group specifically just to stop him from making any moves. Now that he thinks about it, that’d probably be something Tenko would do, though how they’d find out when everything was happening was a mystery. At least it didn’t involve flipping.   
“S-sorry, I’ll just…” Shuuichi sucked in a breath. “Get it later…” He quietly slunk off, pulling his cap over his red face.

Turns out, being affectionate was probably going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

_ ‘Oh, now this is just getting ridiculous.’ _

That was Kokichi’s exact thought process as Angie burst through the doors of the gym, announcing that it was going to be used for Himiko’s magic show. How the girl could move so silently despite being arguably one of the most hyperactive girls in his class was a mystery to him.  
Angie seemed to be everywhere today. The SHSL Pianist research lab, the SHSL Adventurer’s lab, and… The SHSL Anthropologist lab? Wait, why did she even need to be there, anyway? This just solidified his theory that everyone HAD to be working against him. Well, it could be worse… At least he wasn’t being flipped over by Tenko Chabashira herself.

“Akamatsu-chan, have you noticed something…  _ Strange _ ?” Kokichi questioned, whispering in a conspiratorial tone. Right now, they were discussing the matter in her room - her  _ locked  _ room, for that matter - with the hopes that this would prevent interruption.   
“Um… Not really, why?”  
“Well, it’s obvious!” The supreme leader whined, flopping down on the bed. “Whenever I try to kiss you - or hug you - somebody always comes and ruins it!” He thrashed his hands about, an (admittedly, adorable) pout on his face. He quickly shot up from his spot on the bed, tugging on Kaede’s tie. “Try it! I bet somebody will interrupt us!”  
“...Is this just an excuse for me to kiss you?” Kaede narrowed her eyes, a playful smirk on her face. Which was quickly wiped off, as their lips connected… And the doorbell rung at least 5 times.  
The pianist looked between her boyfriend and the door, as if actually considering the possibility of it, before the doorbell rung  _ yet again _ . “See? I’ll get it!” Kokichi huffed, standing up very quickly (and immediately regretting it as he stumbled over) and marching towards the door triumphantly, opening it with a wide grin on his face from being proven right.

“And… What exactly is Ouma doing in a  _ girl’s  _ room?”

Oh, shit. That grin was quickly wiped off his face as he came face to face with  _ her _ , and he was unable to say “At least Tenko Chabashira isn’t flipping me” anymore. 

It didn’t seem to matter what he said to defuse the situation, because there was no way he was escaping Tenko. Sometimes he wished he was known as somebody honest, so a lie could be much more convincing in a situation like this. What business did Tenko possibly want with Kaede, anyway? Unawarely, he had already puffed his cheeks out and was staring at her intently.  
Which, of course, apparently warranted a flip into the floor. 

Turns out, Tenko actually came over to invite Kaede to the magic show (“Yonaga-san was tasked with gathering up the  _ males _ , just so you know.”) that Himiko had been hosting. Kokichi knew that magic show was nothing but trouble, especially for his relationship. Though, he knew Tenko would not hesitate to throw him if he wouldn’t go to the show. Not like he  _ wasn’t  _ planning to go - he’d go to the show simply for Kaede, really - but those kinds of aspects would change your perspective.  
The magic show itself? Pretty underwhelming, in his opinion. For the SHSL “Mage”, all she did was some basic tricks! All of this time, he could’ve been practicing the piano with Kaede, or trying to find a way to stop people from barging in when he just wanted some alone time with her! Well, for a show meant to uplift everyone, it sure left him sulking. Noticeably.

Kokichi found himself thinking that he should ask somebody. Somebody with a great knowledge of cliches such as this… And he knew just the person.

* * *

“So, you want to know how you can be alone with Akamatsu-san?”

Kokichi opened his mouth for all of one split second before Tsumugi cut in again, resting her head against a curled up hand. “Well, tropes like these are commonly categorized as a moment killer, or, to put it more bluntly, a cockblock.” Well, he certainly never thought he’d hear those words coming out of Tsumugi’s mouth.   
“Well, Amami-kun and I never really get interrupted, so I can’t really relate. But, for this kind of trope, the best thing to do is to try PDA instead! You can’t get interrupted if you’re already in public, right?” Her eyes glistened with a… Strange excitement? He never knew what went through the cosplayer’s head.  
“That’s-” Kind of bad advice, Kokichi tried to say, before being cut off immediately again. “I don’t know though. Usually, moment killers happen with near kisses, so it’s plain to see that your situation is an enigma. Oh! Maybe this is the start of your new life as a romcom anime protagonist, Ouma-kun!” She seemed… Weirdly excited by this idea.  
“I can see it now… Kokichi Ouma, cursed with a shipper’s worst nightmare! Only true love’s kiss can break the curse, but none of them go through without the moment being brutally killed!” Well, now Tsumugi was going on a tangent about what seemed like every harem anime ever made, which, while kind of amusing, was not what the supreme leader was looking for.

Kokichi took this chance to slink off, letting out his 17th defeated sigh of the day.

The only other people who hadn’t interrupted him so far were Ryoma, Rantarou, and Miu. He wasn’t sure if he could talk to somebody like Ryoma about this, Rantarou was off hiking somewhere on some obscure island probably, and he really didn’t want to think of the conversation that would follow if he asked Miu for advice.

Looks like he was stuck. He let out his 18th defeated sigh. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

A defeated-looking Kokichi was the sight that greeted Kirumi Toujou as she passed by on her (self-imposed) cleaning duties.

It was rather unusual to see him looking so genuinely upset. She figured that it might be rude to poke into somebody’s business, but it would be rude to leave a classmate in that kind of state. Her cleaning duties would have to wait, sadly.   
“Ouma-kun, is there something that’s troubling you?” Kirumi asked, placing down a folded up shirt on the increasingly growing pile of clothes she had cleaned. “Please let me know if you require any help. I am always happy to offer my service.”  
Of course! Kokichi’s entire face lit up like a christmas tree almost instantly as he ran Kirumi’s words through his head. “Actually, now that you mention it,” He began, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip. “I do need your help!” His expression quickly turned frustrated as he began to bite the nail of said thumb. “Everyone keeps interrupting my alone time with my beloved Akamatsu-chan, and I’m getting so sick of it!” He complained.  
“Ah.” Well, that explained a lot. Kirumi calmly clasped her hands together. “Please let me know if you require my assistance. If you wish, I could stand guard to make sure nobody can intrude so you and Akamatsu-san can have your privacy.” That definitely seemed to do the trick, because Kokichi’s eyes widened like Kirumi had just given him the meaning of life.

“That’s perfect!” He exclaimed, almost bouncing in his spot. “How does 4pm to an undefined time sound?”  _ Very _ specific. Though Kirumi did not seem to mind. In fact, her poised nature remained.  
“I do not have anything else on my schedule, other than helping Shirogane-san prepare her weekly party for Amami-kun’s return at 7pm. I will be fully open until then, so please take as long as you need.” And with that, the matter was completely settled, because Kokichi immediately began bounding off (not without thanking her, which was pleasant behaviour from him) to… Prepare whatever needed to be prepared.

Kirumi smiled warmly, letting a gentle sigh escape her lips as she picked up piles of freshly cleaned clothes to deliver to her classmates. He really was like a child, wasn’t he?

* * *

 

_ ‘I don’t know why I let myself get dragged around like this.’  _ Kaede internally mused, as Kokichi dragged her by the hand to the dorms.

It had started when he started excitedly rambling about a way to finally be affectionate without interruption, by enlisting Kirumi’s help. Kaede did admire her boyfriend’s enthusiasm - and sudden desire to be a lot more publically affectionate, now that she thought about it - but she always thought of the intrusions as mere coincidences. Oh, well. She wasn’t going to complain about it.  
“But, like, listen! Isn’t it strange how Momota-chan came into the LOCKED art lab, like, 3 separate times? All right after I either hugged you or kissed you!” Kokichi argued, before having to get Kaede to steer him away from the wall he was just about to run into. He stuck his tongue out at her childishly, to which Kaede responded with a playful shove.  
“I guess you’re right, but we’ll never know for sure, will we?” Kaede pondered, a carefree smile on her face. Damn, he was happy to see that smile. Without even realizing it, a wide grin had formed on his face as well.

Kokichi stumbled up the staircase, clumsily fiddling with his keys and unlocking the door, proudly presenting a clearly unchanged room with… jazz hands? Well, not like Kaede was going to complain. People were already starting to come into the dormitories, as if preparing to annoy him excessively. He let a triumphant smirk rise, knowing that he had the upper hand. Kirumi silently parted from the group of students and made her way to outside of the supreme ruler’s dorm, calmly standing guard.  
With a quick thumbs up as another thanks, it was just Kaede and Kokichi. No interruptions, or distractions, or students trying to annoy him. He could’ve sworn he heard faint voices outside his door, but it’s not like that mattered. He could finally show his love for his beloved Kaede!

Kokichi gladly littered his girlfriend’s body with as many kisses as he could manage, ecstatic to hear complete silence rather than a ringing doorbell in his ears.


	2. Shipper's Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi wants to show affection. Fate has other plans.

It had all started the second Rantarou stepped foot into the Gifted Inmates Academy after his latest trip.

As Tsumugi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek, it was if there was a great disturbance in the world. As if a terrible curse had been passed down. Because at that moment, in came Angie Yonaga to completely interrupt the reunion, cheerfully announcing the beginning of a wonderful party that Atua would bless and whatnot.  _ ‘Well, nevermind.’  _ The cosplayer had thought.  _ ‘She’s that innocent type, I don’t feel any maliciousness in her. She couldn’t know.’  
_ And from there, things began to spiral downwards. Tsumugi had gone to her research lab - to the bar, specifically - to prepare her signature cocktails for the party. She had invited Rantarou up with her, and hadn’t seen anyone else on the way up. And yet, miraculously - and rather annoyingly - Kirumi had entered the lab as Tsumugi had tried to kiss her boyfriend.   
_ 'How embarrassing… A moment killer.’  _ The cosplayer thought with a frown, handing the drinks she had made to Kirumi to be delivered downstairs. Well, okay, that was just  __ really  bad timing, that was it! This wasn’t going to be a regular occurrence, or so she thought.

“But, you see, flash cosplaying is a really difficult trick to master.” Tsumugi explained, her glass clinking against a bottle that was steadily emptying. “Most people spend a lot of time on just getting into costume… It’s a dream technique to the cosplay community. Which is why I took it upon myself to learn it! I remember for my acceptance exam into Hope’s Peak, I had to switch between 5 characters within 10 minutes…” She swished her glass around somewhat lazily, before taking a sip. “Mixology was always a plainly fun hobby, though… Even after I quit my job.”  
“I guess that’s the talents of the SHSL Cosplayer… That’s really incredible, you know? And you say you’re plain?” Rantarou smirked a little and took a sip of his own. “Your drinks are really good. Think you might get me addicted if this keeps up.” He laughed. “Oh, but that reminds me. I got you this.” He pulled out a camera from the bag slung around his shoulder, carefully placing it on the counter. “I picked it up because I know you were talking about how your camera lenses cracked, and your sponsors weren’t paying to get it fixed, so…”   
Tsumugi’s eyes lit up almost instantly. “You remembered that?” Rantarou laughed in response. “Well, yeah. I was going to get you one for your birthday, but I saw this while browsing and I knew I wouldn’t be able to wait.” The cosplayer’s face brightened as she pulled her boyfriend into a kiss.

“You two, you two~! The party will not last forever. Atua is waiting~!”

Angie leaned through the doorway, those big, bright blue eyes of hers giving a watch over the other two that completely killed off any romantic feeling in the moment. Both Rantarou and Tsumugi were left unable to hide their disappointment at being interrupted once again, though the artist didn’t seem to notice the tension that she had created.   
“C-coming…” Tsumugi was not very good at masking her dismay at the situation, finishing off her drink. Her conversation with Kokichi from earlier rung in the back of her mind, but she could only convince herself it was coincidental. She gently took her new camera in her hands. She may as well snap some pictures at the party, now that she had it.  
And so, the three had a silent trip all the way down 5 floors, as they made their way to the gymnasium. Well,  _ mostly _ silent, save for Angie’s excited chatter about the party and all the “festivities”. Which, to be totally honest, was just drinking and a couple of party games.

“Jeez, what took you so fuckin’ long?” Miu crudely greeted the trio. “While you two were gettin’ it on upstairs, the party already started!” Ignoring the first part, Tsumugi took out her camera.    
“Sorry for the wait, everyone! Amami-kun and I were catching up.” She smiled. Maybe “catching up” wasn’t the right phrase, considering that the green haired boy had only been gone for a week, but to be fair, for Tsumugi it had felt so much longer. “But look! He got me this camera, see?” She held said camera up. “Do you guys mind if I take some pictures?” It wasn’t exactly like anyone could say no, since Tsumugi would probably find a way to snap her pictures no matter what. Nonetheless, she interpreted the silence as approval.  
If the title of “SHSL Photographer” weren’t already held, the cosplayer might’ve been in the running for it. Her hands were held steady, and her body was completely still as she snapped photos of her classmates at probably the most perfect angles imaginable. Her favorites were the ones she captured without asking. The ones were nobody was posing, expecting a photo. They were just enjoying themselves.

“I’m glad you like it so much.” Rantarou smiled affectionately. “You’re going to a convention in May, right? I thought it might help to get you something to take pictures before that.” Tsumugi looked at him with an awestruck expression.   
“I can’t believe you remembered all of that!”  
She was nothing but a swift pile of blue as she clutched onto Rantarou, their lips connecting - and promptly being interrupted by Angie Yonaga yet again - bless her, she was trying, but she was really  _ trying _ \- bursting through the doors and announcing that it was time to go to the casino.

Both Rantarou and Tsumugi’s disappointed faces were the only things that desperately needed to be photographed that night.

* * *

Well, this was an interesting night.

Kaito was currently sobbing in front of a slot machine, while Ryoma nonchalantly proceeded to get jackpot after jackpot on the machine right next to him. Himiko _had_ been playing Salmon Fishing but was basically getting Tenko to do the work for her, while Kokichi ran after as many pedestrians as he could in Outlaw Run.  
Rantarou and Tsumugi? They were playing “Treasure Hunter”, a recently installed game sitting next to salmon fishing. Rantarou was immediately drawn in by the name, and had shown surprising skill with the puzzles, somehow managing an S rank with every game he played. He was smart. Tsumugi just mashed buttons until she got a C or a B.

“I’m out of coins…” The cosplayer admitted with a sigh, slumping her shoulders and staring into the arcade screen. “Guess that plain old me doesn’t have a specialty with casino games, huh?” She rested her head on a curled up hand.  
“Come on… Don’t say that.” Rantarou chuckled. “I can teach you how to get the best results. You see, you need to start from the corners first.” He explained, demonstrating it on the arcade-like machine. Sure enough, within minutes, he already had more casino coins - probably more than he even knew what to do with. “Try it.” He handed her a coin.  
Hesitantly, Tsumugi inserted the coin into the machine and began to play as instructed. Still, most of her moves were uncalculated button mashing, but there was a noticeable improvement. And by the game’s end, she had her very first ‘A’ rank! Excitedly, she wrapped her arms around Rantarou’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I wanna go treasure hunting too~!”

And there stood Kokichi Ouma, with probably the biggest - and probably most smug - grin she had ever seen from him. 

“Am I interrupting something~?” He asked in the most unctuous and smarmy voice that Tsumugi had ever heard. Maybe he was being smug because the strange curse had been lifted off of him, or maybe it was just because he was Kokichi. Tsumugi didn’t know. The deadpan look on her face spoke numbers nonetheless.  
“Anyway, I wanna play!” Kokichi exclaimed, pushing the couple aside to get to the machine. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he started the game, completely ignoring everything else as he focused his attention on the screen. Well, not like that could be stopped - it was  _ Kokichi _ , after all - but Tsumugi really wished she could spend more time with Rantarou.

Perhaps this was something much deeper than a coincidence… Perhaps, this was a  _ curse _ .

* * *

The party had ended, and now it was a private celebration.

“Cheers.” Rantarou smiled, clinking his glass against Tsumugi’s. They were back at her research lab again, basking in a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks - which had considerably more alcohol in them than the last ones. “You know, if you hadn’t gone down the path of cosplay, you might’ve been in the running for the SHSL Mixologist.” The boy half-joked.   
“Y-you think so? I mean, it’s plain to see that I’m not the best of the best, but it was a fun job, huh…” Tsumugi pressed a finger to her lip before taking another sip of her cocktail. “Maybe you’re onto something?” She smiled back.  
“Well, you’re the only mixologist I know.” Rantarou chuckles briefly, staring into his glass. “I don’t have much to compare it to, but you’ve obviously got some experience. You’ve got an array of impressive talents, honestly. Don’t sell yourself short, Shirogane-san.” Her heart flutters. He leans in.

Kirumi Toujou just happened to walk into the lab at that exact moment, not even sparing a glance at the couple as she made her way to the cupboard on the side of the room.

“My apologies for the interruption. Yumeno-san tripped over a branch and I merely needed some thread to fix her ripped clothes.” She calmly explained, rummaging through the cupboards and pulling out a needle and thread. “I apologize, Shirogane-san, Amami-kun.” She bowed politely and left the room, leaving it in an awkward silence.

Well, save for Tsumugi’s frustrated scream muffled by the counter.

* * *

“Soooo, you haven’t been able to be alone with Amami-chan since 9PM of yesterday, huh?”

“Exactly! And it’s plainly awful! I feel like the second love interest in a romance anime where the guy likes the main girl way too much…” Tsumugi rested her head on her hand, a sigh escaping her lips. She really wondered if going to Kokichi for advice was even a good idea.  
“And you went to me why? Knowing that I could easily be lying just to give you the worst advice possible?” Kokichi gave a mischievous smirk, just to delight in Tsumugi’s reaction to this, but they both knew that he was being legitimate for once, as he’d been through the same problem.  
“Because you came to me before about the same problem with Akamatsu-san…” The cosplayer pointed out. 

“Well, I can’t help you there!” Kokichi threw his hands up in surrender. “Y’see, I got  _ Toujou-chan  _ to help me with it, but she’s doing her fancy maid work or something, so she’s not an option for you.” Tsumugi wondered how Kaede managed to go so long without slapping the boy. “But, hey, maybe if you asked Gonta-kun, he’d do it for you~!” He giggled childishly.   
“Ah… I’m not exactly sure if that’d be okay, even if he were fine with it. Plus, if this is like an ancient curse, it’ll just plainly pass down to somebody else.” Tsumugi frowned, tapping her index finger against her chin. “Do you think if we go somewhere else, it’ll be okay?”  
“Mmm… I dunno!” Kokichi admitted, shrugging nonchalantly. “Nobody’s planning to go on some trip as far as I can tell, so you try that and tell me how that goes.” He waved her off.

“You know… You might be onto something…”

* * *

Tsumugi was a  _ genius _ .

Now, this trip to her was like… An extended date. She was good at managing that! An upcoming convention in America had her particularly excited, and it was simply the perfect idea to combine their passions. Rantarou could travel, Tsumugi could make her cosplays (and wear them with love!) and after the convention, they could go exploring. It was the perfect extended date!  
There was physically no way for interruption. Tsumugi had checked in with the other students (“It’s not stalking, it’s RESEARCH!”) to make sure none of them were travelling to the same convention. All of the arrangements were made - it was the perfect operation.

“I don’t know… I mean, it’s plain to see that my cosplay selection is large, but I guess it’s so large I can’t decide who to cosplay!”

Well, she was getting there.

Somehow, Tsumugi was switching costumes within seconds, panicking as she looked through her wardrobe. “Maybe… I can make another one?” She contemplated this. She  _ really _ wanted a matching cosplay with her boyfriend, but even though she loved him dearly, Rantarou was… A bit of a  _ normie _ . She did show him a lot of anime though, probably too much now that she thought about it. But still, why couldn’t she decide? This should’ve been easy!  
“I think you’re overthinking this a little.” Rantarou laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “But you know best, huh? Just try not to die before we get to the convention.” He joked, only for Tsumugi to throw a piece of fabric at him with a challenging smirk on her face. “You’re underestimating me, Amami-kun!”

Within seconds she had thrown on  _ another _ outfit, tying on a braided cord around the wig on her hair as if she did this everyday. Which she definitely did  _ not _ . “I’ve got it!” She snapped her fingers with realization, a mimic of the character’s voice coming out of her mouth. The way she could just throw on a voice was impressive, even to herself. “I can be Mitsuha, and you can be Taki, right?” She presented another costume. How long had she had these? Not even she knew.  
“Right, that sounds good. I trust your judgement anyway.” Rantarou smiled, looking over the cosplay. It was a perfect recreation, as expected from her talents. Of course, Tsumugi wasn’t going to spare him from cosplaying, as displayed by the fact that she somehow just threw the cosplay on him.

“Flash cosplaying.” Tsumugi grinned. “I’m a  _ master  _ at it.”

* * *

The con went off without a hitch. Tsumugi shone (well, as Rantarou would say, when didn’t she?) while her boyfriend was adapting well to the whole cosplaying thing, despite having never tried it before. Maybe he’d learned some things on his travels.  
When it came to exploring, however, Tsumugi was clueless. She really was trying - she dragged her boyfriend to a convention, so it’s only fair she did something he enjoyed too - but this was something incredibly new to her. At least she was having fun, and getting some much needed fresh air. It actually raised her opinion of Rantarou, as most of the trip was left wondering how on earth he managed to walk so much  _ weekly _ .  
“No wonder they call you the SHSL Adventurer,” Tsumugi commented in between her water chugging. “you have a  _ lot  _ of endurance, huh?” She smiled, waving her water bottle around. Rantarou laughed, waving her off. “I guess you could say that. It’s not for everybody, but exploration is one of the greatest things to experience. ‘Least, in my opinion.” Tsumugi could only nod before she simply flopped onto the hotel bed, exhausted. All things considered, she  _ did  _ have a great time. And while they hadn’t done anything like kissing yet, there were still no interruptions.   
As if reading her mind, Rantarou laughed. “Are you still thinking about that curse thing?” Of course, maybe her plain face was just a bit too easy to read. “There’s no way they can interrupt us from here. You verified that yourself. I think we can relax.” The blue haired girl smiled wearily, mumbling a “thanks” before wrapping her arms around him and leaving a kiss on the cheek.

The blaring sound of an anime theme song coming from Tsumugi’s phone interrupted any feeling there was in that moment.

“...Huh?” The cosplayer blinked, letting the tune take time to process. Was… Was her phone ringing? She scrambled reach it, as it was tossed over to the other side of the bed. “Chabashira-san?” Her eyes narrowed with confusion, and annoyance.   
“Shirogane-san! Tenko called as soon as she heard you’d gone off gallivanting to another country! With that menace, no less! Are you okay? Are you in danger? Say banana if you’re in danger! I won’t let him hurt you!”  
Tsumugi’s thousand yard stare said it all. Amongst Tenko calling her name in confusion, and Rantarou stifling laughter in the background, the cosplayer was just exhausted. How did this even  _ happen _ ? She hadn’t told anybody! Was it Kokichi? It was definitely Kokichi.  
“...Shirogane-san?” Tenko repeated for the fifth time, but Tsumugi did not respond. Instead, she gently took the phone from her ear, and very delicately pressed the red phone, cutting whatever conversation there even was short. She then proceeded to throw it on the pillow angrily, aggressively pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss. Screw the phone’s frantic ringing, she was  _ exhausted  _ at this point! 

Rantarou, on the other hand, was completely dazed. He opened his mouth to speak, before having Tsumugi interject. “Zip it.” This was simultaneously probably the scariest and hottest thing he’d ever seen. Oh well. He’d deal with the consequences with Tenko later.

13 missed calls later, the phone stopped ringing. Tsumugi didn’t notice.

(When Tsumugi returned, Kokichi tasted a slap he could still feel for a week.)


	3. The Blocker Becomes the Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie wants to keep being a thorn. They pluck her out of their sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my wonderful co-writer!! Really could not have done it without him. Hope this chapter is enjoyed by all! Don't worry, I'm trying to work on other fics too...

Angie stood proudly at the corkboard in her room, red strings connecting photos and notes, event plans, everything. While two of her (or, well, mostly Atua’s) plans had failed, she felt determined to succeed with her next. She flopped onto her bed, swinging her legs idly off the edge as she reminisced about her previous plots.   
  


* * *

_  
"Are you sure it’s going to be in there…? I mean, it’s not like it’s a piano song or anything-” Angie pressed her finger against Shuuichi’s lips with a giggle. “It’ll be fine, go on in! Atua is never wrong, you see?”  _

_ Hesitantly, Shuuichi opened the door to the music lab, successfully catching Kokichi and Kaede in the middle of a kiss.  _

_ A successful plan! _   
  


* * *

 

_ “Hey, Tenko, did you hear? Atua tells me that… Tsumugi and Rantarou have gone on a secret vacation far far away! Together!” Angie squished her face beneath her palms in a mock shock. Tenko jumped up, startled, before immediately pulling out her phone. “Gh…! Going on a secret rendezvous like that… That degenerate male is definitely planning something!” She ran off, punching numbers into her phone. _

_ “Why…?” Shuuichi groaned from behind her. Angie giggled in response. _

* * *

The ringing of her doorbell interrupted her reminiscing that would almost definitely delve into daydreaming about her next plan had it continued. Angie jumped up with unchanging vigour, bouncing to the door and swinging it open (nearly slamming it in her face but whatever, that was planned!).

“Shuu~i~chi!” She emphasized each syllable as she pulled the detective in for a hug. “How’s my favorite husband doing?”   
“I never agreed to be called tha- there’s  _ more than one _ ?!” It seemed that he had no idea which one sounded worse. “Nyahaha~! Nevermind that, there are things that must be done!” The artist pulled him in by the arm abruptly, a movement that might have sent him screaming and stumbling on top of her if he hadn’t gotten used to this by now. From her yellow jacket, the artist pulled out a thin paint brush and whacked it to the board in a dramatic style. “We have new areas to conquer!” She announced.

“A-again…?” Shuuichi blinked, a confused expression on his face. “How many couples are even in our class?” 

“More than Angie thought, actually! Gonta and Ryouma have been super duper close lately, and we’re gonna make sure they get no private time at all! Ya know, for Atua and stuff!”

“Why… for Atua? What power could He gain from stopping couples from getting together?” He questioned, confused. 

Angie laughed as she flopped right back down onto the bed, swinging his arm around like it was some sort of toy. “That’s~ a~ se~cret~! Even if it’s you, Shuuichi, Atua has no need to reveal His motives!” A fancy way of saying “I dunno”, pretty much. Shuuichi sighed, as if he knew he couldn’t stop whatever Angie was planning at the moment. “Alright… When do we start?” He asked, resigning to his fate.  
The artist whacked her brush against the board again, the handle’s wood splintering slightly at the impact. “We start at 3 PM! Atua says that is when Ryouma shall bring his cat in to show Gonta and- and…! Oh, they might hold hands! Or  _ hug _ !” A scandalous thought, if her tone was any indicator.

“Angie-san, don’t we do that too…?”

Not like she was listening. After all, there were plots to be plotted! And those plots had to be put into action...   
  


* * *

  
Angie watched Gonta and Ryouma through the bushes, comically oversized binoculars in her hands. Letting out a small “nyahahaha”, she navigated her way through the leaves and twigs to get a closer look. Her previous words were not lies - Ryouma was holding a cute white cat in his hands. Now was the time to put her plan into action before anything can happen!

Whistling nonchalantly, she began to get up - and tripped over a branch as she was walking across, sending her tumbling onto the floor and her binoculars scattering across the ground. This was not according to kekaiku. Nonetheless, it had the same effectiveness as Gonta came running to her side to check if she was okay. Partial success? She’d take a partial success.

“...Are those binoculars?” Ryouma asked from somewhere behind her. “Were you spying on us…?” Angie began to sweat, jolting upwards and stiffening like a board. She just had to play it cool, and then everything would totally go according to plan! “B-byeonara-!” Nailed it. She had to leave her binoculars behind, but she immediately began running off. Partial success, partial failure, whatever, she’d take it! Actually, now that she thought about it, why  _ did  _ she bring those binoculars? Her targets were directly in front of her… Oh well. No questioning Atua!

“I told you to be careful… Are you hurt?” Shuuichi immediately greeted her as she entered the academy, rubbing her head. Well, she was hurt - covered in visible scrapes and dirt - but that didn’t matter! The white haired girl let out an exaggerated whine as she collapsed against her boyfriend’s chest. “They found Angie ouuut! Angie is a faiiluuuuure!” She pouted, extending her arms out. “Comfort Angie?”   
Shuuichi sighed as he pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her head as she began to make strange content noises. Well, whatever made her happy… He smiled slightly, but still had something to say.

“We still need to get you cleaned up.”

Angie whined even more.   
  


* * *

  
Angie drummed her fingers against the desk in her dorm as another band-aid was placed on her elbow.  _ ‘It was only a few scrapes!’  _ She had thought, but it wasn’t like she was ungrateful that she was being treated. Everything really stung… What if she couldn’t pull off her next mission because of that? Even though a whole box of band-aids had been emptied to cover every scratch and scrape, everything still hurt.

“A-alright… I think that’s it.” Shuuichi’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, as the clunking of the packaging being thrown into the trash was heard. “Do you feel any better?” He asked, rubbing a thumb across the edges of a few of the plasters to keep them secured. Angie puffed out her cheeks and tapped a finger against her chin in mock thought.

“Hmm… Angie still thinks it’s not enough!” She announced. “Hey, hey, Shuuichi, you should kiss Angie better!” She grinned deviously as she held out her arm. “Go on, go on! Don’t you want to heeelp~?” The detective bit his lip, before he leaned in to give her covered injuries a kiss. Unfortunately, the doorbell seemed to ring at that exact moment.  
“Ah… I’ll get it.” Shuuichi responded awkwardly, leaving Angie alone on her chair. Interruptions were  _ her _ thing… She peered through the gaps in the door. Was that Ryouma?   
“I came to return these.” He passed her boyfriend the oversized binoculars. Of course… The binoculars were obviously her downfall! In a burst of inspiration, she headed to her corkboard and scribbled a red “no” over an artsy picture of the binoculars. This would ensure that none of her future plans would fail - in fact, everything would go smoothly!

Well, maybe it might. But considering that Tenko was involved in her next conquest, she’d definitely have to be careful.   
  


* * *

  
Now, this plan was absolutely perfect. Foolproof.  _ Genius _ . Nothing could stop her!

Angie had somehow found a way to attach herself to the ceiling. Crawling along it (and somehow not falling off), she made her way through the hallways undetected. A master of deception, she was! Atua has spoken, to tell her to… Go to Himiko’s research lab! Confident in her new master technique of interruption, she pulled herself along. 

“Yumeno-san, that was  _ amazing _ !” Gotcha. The artist hung across the ceiling like some sort of divinely-inspired spider, except she had only two eyes and four limbs. Well, whatever. The time was now! She waited for the perfect moment to (literally) pounce.  
“Nyeh… I think I used up all of my MP, though… Summoning spells like that are such a pain to cast, but…” Himiko trailed off, still walking along (although slouched over and exhausted), before she smiled. “I really liked seeing you... so happy…”   
“Y-Yumeno-san!” Tenko gasped. Oh, now the moment was incoming! Like a drop bear (Angie refused to believe those were just myth!), she released her grip to literally fall right on top of Himiko, prompting a loud “NYEEEH!?” from the smaller girl. That hurt a lot more than she was anticipating, actually…

Angie slowly came to her feet, and shakily turned round… to Tenko, who was practically radiating an aura of rage. Over the next ten minutes, Angie learned that the pain of dropping from the ceiling was  _ nothing _ . She definitely heard some choice words that Atua definitely did not approve of, among other things. And thus, another plan considered a failure, even one as foolproof as this had been. 

“A-Angie-san?!” As if a miracle from Atua, Shuuichi turned around the corner. Ah, yes, she had been saved! All she could really manage was a small “nyeeeeeees….?” as she struggled to do her grabby hands. Her eyes half-lidded as she was hauled up, arms dangling limply in front of her body. “Thaaaank youuu~!” She giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“...Nyeh.” Himiko was back? “I forgot my hat…” She walked right past the two and picked up her little witch’s hat off the floor, placing it on her head. And just like that, she was gone again.

All of this was backfiring on Angie… But not her next plan!   
  


* * *

  
Actually, now that Angie thought about it, this might be a bit dangerous…

Of course, that had only occurred to her  _ after _ she had fully prepared her plot. It was simple - Kaito and Maki want to go to the casino, so she’ll just head in and try to play the games they’re playing, just at the right times! But, thinking on that… Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea when Maki was involved. Well, whatever! Atua shall not fail her now! Lining her inner jacket with casino coins, she skipped downstairs into the bright and flashy room filled with fun casino games. Time to gamble!

The targets in question were sitting in front of a slot machine, Kaito pulling the lever eagerly. Judging by his downcast expression, the slots weren’t going so well. Angie snuck through the games, watching them between the cracks of a machine behind them.

“I… I know this time! I’ll get the jackpot, for sure!” Kaito did not, in fact, get the jackpot. Instead, he pulled the lever to receive absolutely nothing in return for the 7 casino coins he had put in. Maki sighed from behind him. “Let me try.” She leaned over him and put in her own share of coins, pulling the lever. With lightning fast reflexes and speed, she was able to pull the lever at the right moments, securing an instant jackpot.

“Sweet! That’s my Harumaki!” Kaito laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. Now was her chance! “Oh, oh, Angie wants to use this machine!” She jumped out from behind a machine, a bright smile on her face. “You two, you two, can you move, pretty pleaaase?”

“There are other machines. Go find your own.” Maki scowled, narrowing her eyes. Oh, she definitely knew something was up, but Angie was not one to back down so easily. “Buut, Atua says this machine has the most power in it. Angie wants to use this machine, m’kay?” She loitered behind them expectantly.   
“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but-” Maki began, before being silenced by Kaito. “It’s not that big of a deal, Harumaki! Let’s just use another one!” He seemed just mostly upset that he couldn’t win at that one. As the couple shuffled off to use one right near Angie’s, she plopped down in her seat. She had to play it cool and gamble her coins away, so that things wouldn’t become suspicious.

After around the tenth spin she had made, a large “HELL YEAH!” sent her looking over at Kaito. Surprisingly, he had actually hit a jackpot for once in his life. And, oh dear, was he going to try to kiss Maki again? Thinking fast, Angie leaned over and shoved Kaito’s arm, sending both him and Maki tumbling to the floor.

“There was a spider on you!” Angie exclaimed in a spontaneous excuse, trying to explain why she’d shoved over the couple. Kaito gave only a betrayed “what the fuck?” sort of look. Maki, however… Oh boy. Maki’s tranquil face was betrayed by her eyes, which carried a murderous rage in them that could have torn through entire armies. Angie’s face paled, and she didn’t even try to make any more excuses as she ran out of the casino at speeds that could put even the fastest runners in the world to shame, only making it out intact thanks to Kaito holding Maki back.   
  


* * *

Why wasn’t anything working anymore?

A series of knocks at her door sent Angie scrambling, holding a dolphin pillow to her face.  _ ‘This is it, my time has come!’  _ She kind of just shakily nudged at the door handle until it opened, before collapsing onto the floor.

“Angie is sorryyy! Angie really didn’t mean it, but now her time has come to  _ die _ ! Whatever punishment you want to bestow on Angie, pleaaase make it quick!”

“...Angie-san, it’s me.” Shuuichi blinked, opening the door slightly further. “You’ve been kind of holing yourself up in your room, so I came to check on you.” Oh. Well, that was okay! Angie immediately tossed her dolphin plushie to the side, opening her arms welcomingly. “Shuuichi! Of course, of course! Come in!” She was still flopped on the floor, meaning the detective just had to awkwardly step over her sprawled out body.

“Have you decided to give up, then?” He asked, looking at the corkboard. It had gone through a few changes - namely, there were so many red lines that he couldn’t even see the things underneath. Angie perked up, a scandalized look on her face. “ _ Never _ ! Atua just needed a little grace period, that’s all!” Truth be told, she was hiding from Maki and waiting for the whole thing to blow over. But she had quests to conquer, strange justice to deliver. She couldn’t give up yet! “Angie just needs to try again! Maybe we can go back to basics, restart from the easier ones!”   
“Angie-san…” Shuuichi sighed, kneeling down. “You really don’t need to try so hard. If you need to take a break, then take one. Don’t hide in your room all day.” He placed a hand on her head and began running his fingers through her hair affectionately. Ah, now this was nice. Angie smiled, practically sinking into the floor with relaxation. “Okay, Shuuichi…”

“Yonaga.” It just occurred to her that she never closed her door. “We need to talk.” Angie’s head slowly turned to see Maki Harukawa herself standing in her doorway, looking especially menacing from the current angle.

Angie threw her dolphin plushie at her. It did not work.   
  


* * *

  
“Now, we’re all gathered here today, because we all agree that  _ something _ has to be done about that Angie Yonaga.”

Kaede addressed the many faces around the table. Most of the class’s couples were centred around it, each with the same grievance - that Angie had been meddling with their relationships. It had been a nightmare to get them all arranged together (Tenko, in particular, had required a lot of convincing to be in the same room as both Kokichi and Kaito) but now they were all here and something could be done.

“Damn right!” Kaito slammed the table, causing Himiko, sleeping against it, to jump off in shock. “The amount of times she’s popped up just when me ‘n Harumaki are about to have time to ourselves, I’m sick of it!”

“Even when we were halfway around the world, she was bothering us. That’s a serious sign of a problem.” Rantarou remained cool despite Kaito’s outburst.

“Tenko must admit a bit of fault there… But if Tenko had known that Yonaga-san was telling her these things just to use her, she wouldn’t have called! Honest!”

“Well, we’re all agreed on the problem,” Ryouma’s deep voice interrupted Tenko’s overly-frenzied apology, “but can we come up with a solution?”

“I say we kill her.” Maki was short and to the point, and only half joking (though you couldn’t have told it from her stone-faced gaze).

“Gonta doesn’t like killing! It wouldn’t be gentlemanly to do that!” Under the table, Ryouma wordlessly and without looking brought his hand into the middle of Gonta’s much larger palm, allowing the larger to hold it and helping him calm down.

“The solution, overall, is simple.” Tsumugi’s words pierced through the growing clamour. She delivered a coldly logical speech, pushing her glasses up in the manner of a plotting anime villain. “We give Angie-san the treatment that she gave us. Interrupt her. Relentlessly pursue her until she and her own boyfriend are unable to get a moment’s peace together. Then she will understand how we feel!” This was marked by silent awe among several of the others, and a mouthed “Holy shit, I think I love you even more” from Rantarou.

“Oooor maybe we go with the killing option? Come on, Harukawa-chan, you know you want to!” Of course, Kokichi had to kill the atmosphere.

“Nyeeeh, are we done? Did we agree on how to punish her or something?” Himiko’s drowsy whine led Kaede to make a decision.

“Then it’s settled. We start moment-killing Angie-san and Saihara-kun tomorrow. Whatever opportunity you see, try and keep them from getting any time alone. Is everyone in agreement?” A slight murmuring and a few nods here and there were her answer. “Good, then this meeting is over.”

“Excellent. Soon she shall suffer…” Tsumugi was acting like an evil mastermind again. Kaede hated when she did that.   
  


* * *

  
Angie’s eyes darted from left to right, before she quickly scuttled out of her room. It was 1am, but that didn’t matter when Atua had started feeding her plan ideas, right? She needed to discuss that kind of stuff, first!

Her finger pressed against the doorbell to Shuuichi’s room. It pressed against it 12 times in rapid succession. Bouncing up and down in her spot like the time didn’t affect her (it didn’t), she prepared to start mashing again - and would have started, had a tired looking Shuuichi not opened his door.

“Angie-san, it’s 1am… What do you want?” Maybe the message came out pretty annoyed, but full of energy as ever, Angie simply stepped inside and pulled him in. “Angie has a new plan, Shuuichi! We’re going to-” The detective made a motion with his hand as if to say “keep it down”, rubbing his eyes with the other hand. “Can’t this wait until the morning?”

“Well, it  _ is _ the morning! By technicality, of course.” Angie was not any less quiet or energetic. “C’mon, c’mon! You can sleep after, right? Spend some time with Angie!” Not like he didn’t do that often. Seeing that Angie would not relent so easily, Shuuichi sighed. “Fine…” The artist’s eyes lit up.

“Amazing!” She practically tackled her boyfriend, catching herself midway through so that they didn’t fall. She began to reach forward for a kiss, only something to whizz just an inch past both of their faces, barely missing their noses. More importantly was the crashing of the window, bringing their attention away from each other. A small hole had been made in the glass, precisely aimed.

“Is this… A rock?” Shuuichi questioned out loud, slipping out of Angie’s grip and picking up the weapon. Sure enough, it was a small rock. “Ah, there’s something taped to it…” He turned the rock around, feeling for the tape’s end, and looked down. 

Scribbled on a piece of paper and taped to the rock, was a short and simple message written with a purple gel pen. 

“>:( NO”   
  


* * *

  
Angie immediately suspected that something was wrong. As a master of interruption herself, she knew her own kind very well.

Maybe the rock that barrelled through Shuuichi’s window could’ve been a coincidence. But that thought began to fade as more and more pieces of irrefutable evidence popped up. Try to get some private time in an art room? Tsumugi would pop in, “looking for fabrics” at the critical moment. Trying to get to one of their rooms together? They found themselves interrupted by a small kitten at each door, with Ryouma tending to one and Maki (threatening all sorts of harm if they didn’t keep quiet about it) at the other. When Shuuichi booked a super-fancy restaurant for them, with every drop of his savings? The house pianist that day was replaced by a certain special guest, and she didn’t hesitate to drop some of the least romantic pieces she knew until Angie threw her hands in the air and went off in frustration.

Angie sat in her room, scrubbing at the purple soda that Kokichi had just happened to spill “by accident” onto her arm with a wet cloth. This was a complete disaster… How could she even spend time with Shuuichi like this? The amount of times that drinks had been conveniently spilled onto her and Shuuichi’s clothing at the most romantic moments was piling so high, that she started tallying them up on her corkboard. Perhaps this was karma, but she wouldn’t give up yet!  
She finished scrubbing the last of the substance off of her arm, throwing the wet cloth lazily onto her desk. All she needed was a plan… Just one plan, and then this could all stop! Of course, she didn’t exactly know what that plan was. This was definitely a lot harder than she had thought it would be; she definitely hadn’t accounted for this, after all. There were two options: She could fight back, or she could admit defeat. One of those things, she was more willing to accept than the other.

“Sorry I’m late… Hoshi-kun was at your door again.” Shuuichi slowly closed the door behind him, checking warily to see if somebody had somehow snuck into Angie’s room while they weren’t looking, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. “Erm, so what are you planning to do with this stuff?” He held up a pile of strange objects. Cameras, ropes, sandbags, normal bags… How he was even carrying it all was a miracle. “Oh, that is just for Angie’s greatest plan yet!” Angie chirped.  
“Don’t you think this is going a little… Overboard? I mean, you don’t have to set up any elaborate schemes. Can’t you just apologize?” Shuuichi had a point. She  _ could  _ just apologize. But giving up on her plans was not something Angie was going to do in her life! She pursed her lips, taking a twig from the pile of objects and flicking it between her fingers. “Buuut, that means Angie has to give up on Atua’s plans.. That’s disregarding everything Angie stands for!” She stopped flicking the twig. It snapped in half, but she still pointed it at Shuuichi anyway. “As Angie’s #1 husband, you’re going to help Angie succeed the will of Atua!” 

“Look, Angie-san… You know I love you, but this really needs to stop. I think we both learned that after the fourteenth rock came through my window. Can’t you just say sorry?” Shuuichi was clearly exasperated at this point. Maybe that brought her closer to her decision… It was his willingness to stand up to her that made Angie fall in love with him in the first place, so maybe she should think back to that.

“Nnnnn… Angie supposes Shuuichi is right! Plus, if Angie doesn’t apologize, it will never end… And Angie’s plan was only a temporary solution!” Angie clasped her hands together, a bright grin on her face. “Even if Angie will have to stop her plans, it’s a worthy solution to spend more time with Shuuichi!” She leaned in closer to Shuuichi.

A rock barrelled through her window, barely grazing the skin of her cheek. Right… Looks like she’d have to start that apologizing thing soon.   
  


* * *

  
Angie shuffled through the dining hall discreetly. Well, as discreetly as she could with a bright yellow jacket, anyway. She ran her words of apology through her head - well, the key words, anyway - and scuttled across the floor like a crab. Which looked weird to everyone who could see her. Which was everyone.

“Angie-san, what are yo-” “EVERYONE!” Angie sprung up from her position, waving her arms about in the air. “Angie comes bearing great news, and that is that-” she stomped her foot onto the dining table “-she is officially _ giving up _ !” She exclaimed with incredible cheer. There was complete silence, before Kirumi’s voice pierced it. “Yonaga-san, please get off the table.”

“Somehow, this is a bit of a disappointing conclusion.” Tsumugi sighed, resting her head against her curled up hand. “But, it’s a welcome one as well. You’re really giving up?” She questioned, to which Angie nodded feverishly. Her foot was still on the table, much to the distaste of those around her. “Yup! It’s not worth it if Angie can’t even do anything, much less if she’s hindered. Sooo, you’re all free! Can you pleaase stop what  _ you’re  _ doing now?” She batted her eyelashes, an expectant look on her face.  
“I dunno… I bought a slingshot just for this, you know? Would be a shame to waste that, right?” Kokichi waved a slingshot in the air, bearing an extremely exaggerated frown. “It’s just so  _ boring  _ for you to give up so easily!” He tossed it across the table, slouching over. “Buuut if it means you’ll stop harrassing Akamatsu-chan and I, then  _ okayyy… _ ” He ends his overly aggrandized statement by… Just perking up and continuing to eat his breakfast like he didn’t care.  
The next one to speak up was Ryouma. “What I want to know is - why? Why were you so obsessed with screwing up all of our relationships? You had nothing to gain from it, so why bother making the lives of others worse?” Angie began thinking on that, before piping up energetically. “Because… Atua said so?” Actually, what was she doing all of this for? Obviously for Atua, but why did He even want to ruin relationships? Oh well.  
  
Kaede summed up the feelings of the whole class when she gave the final answer to Angie. “Angie-san, we don’t want you to feel unable to enjoy your relationship at all. In fact, we think the whole thing with you and Saihara-kun is really cute! We only had to do this because you were messing with our own personal lives. So, leave us alone, and we’ll leave you alone. Is that understood?”

Angie looked saddened, but ultimately accepting. “Yes, Angie understands.”   
  


* * *

  
At long last, peace. Quiet. Angie never thought she’d actually see the day.

The patio of the academy was a perfectly nice place to relax. Right outside of the busy dining hall, with a nice view of the sky. It was a lot like the sky on her island, although a lot more cloudy. Now that she had apologized, it would be smooth sailing from here. No more interruptions, not on her side or theirs.  
“I’m glad you said sorry, Angie-san. It was really the right thing to do.” Shuuichi smiled. “It’ll be nice to get some time to ourselves, won’t it?” Angie’s mouth drew into a thin line, before she mumbled an “mmmm, yeah” back. Truth be told, she was still a bit upset, but lingering over that in such a calm moment wasn’t very “her” at all. She should just enjoy how great everything is!

“Yep, yep. You’re right! Angie was so focused on her own duties that she neglected her beloved Shuuichi… But now, Angie has a lot more time!” Angie reached over the table for a kiss. Just an inch apart from his face, the heavens opened. The sky crackled with thunder, and rain immediately began pouring down onto the two. 

Not again… Even when she’d apologised and everything, the world was finding a way to keep them apart.. But, if it was Atua’s will, then maybe He didn’t want the two to kiss?

Eh. This was good enough, and Angie had suffered for too long. As rained poured down on them, Angie and Shuuichi embraced and kissed on and on regardless. This was their time now, and nothing could stop them.

(The terrible cold they both caught laid them out for 3 days, but to both it was worth it.)


End file.
